Dilemme
by Laly12
Summary: Regulus a du faire des choix, à commencer un choix entre Sirius et tous les autres Black. Il a choisi, mais n'aimait-il pas son frère pour autant ? Cet OS est donc ma version de la relation entre Sirius et Regulus du point de vue de Regulus.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture ^^

Si tout était resté comme quand j'avais 7 ans...  
On jouait ensemble, on discutait, on rigolait.  
On volait la baguette de Mère pour faire des étincelles en écarquillant les yeux comme si c'était un exploit. On volait sur nos balais, sans même savoir faire une ligne droite mais on s'en fichait, on serait des joueurs de quidditch professionnels, pas vrai ?

Et tu m'aimais, comme un grand frère normal aime son frère. Mais est-ce que les Blacks sont normaux ? Je ne sais pas. Pour une famille de sang-purs extrémements respectés, sans doute. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'aprés ce jour là, plus rien n'a tourné rond...

Mon problème a commencé le lendemain de ta rentrée à Poudlard, le 2 septembre 1971, on avait reçu ta lettre, si provoquante, si amusante pour toi, si déshonorante pour mère...  
Elle l'avait jetée dans le feu dés qu'elle avait fini de la lire, elle ne m'avait rien dit de ce que tu avais écrit, ni dans la maison où tu étais, j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas Serpentard, c'était facile à voir...

Mère t'avait aussitôt écrit une beuglante et elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, quand père était rentré, elle avait glapi "Gryffondor !, sale fils indigne !"  
puis elle était retournée à son silence énervé, père avait légerement pâli, et n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée... ça l'avait blessé Sirius, il ne t'a jamais rien fait lui, mais toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir...

Et moi, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi une seule seconde ? L'année d'aprés, quand tu es revenu, sur le quai 9 3/4 à King's Cross, tu rigolais avec tes amis, mais tu as perdu ton sourire à l'instant où tu as croisé le regard de mère, elle nous avait ramené en transplanage d'escorte, t'avais giflé puis t'avais hurlé de filer dans ta chambre. Tu lui avais lancé un regard noir, rempli d'amertume, et sans même un regard pour moi, tu lui avais obéi.  
Durant toutes ces vacances, on n'avait du échanger six phrases en dehors des politesses (Bonjour, comment ça va ?, bonne nuit) et encore, quand tu me les disais, lorsque tu n'étais pas trop en colère contre l'ensemble de la famille Black, moi y compris...

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait moi ? Je n'avais pas plus demandé que toi à naître Black, même si je respectais les parents et leur façon de penser. Je n'ai ni ton caractère ni ton arrogance...  
Le jour de la rentrée, tu ne m'avais pas dit un mot, pas un conseil, j'étais censé faire quoi moi ? Explique moi ! Tu ne te préoccupais pas de moi, alors tant qu'à faire, je me suis dit que le mieux, c'était d'être aimé des autres Black, alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'avais lancé ce regard déçu avant de détourner le regard ? J'étais censé choisir Gryffondor, te rejoindre, pour que tu continues à ne pas penser à moi ? Et en plus, à me faire détester par le reste des Black ? Mais qui est-ce qu'il m'aurait resté Sirius ?

Mais, j'ai vite compris que je m'étais trompé... Le reste de la famille Black, ne montre pas ses émotions, pas son affection... Finalement je n'ai personne, personne d'autre que les futurs mangemorts, leur humour noir et leur stupidité, mais je continue à rire de leurs blagues, à afficher un sourire de façade, un Black sait ne pas montrer ses émotions, sauf toi, que tu sois en colère, content ou triste, on le voit. Et j'admire ton courage, tu réponds à tout le monde, préfet voire professeur, au risque de te prendre des retenues.

Mais, tu continues à m'ignorer, plus le temps passe et plus Potter me remplace dans ton coeur, je le sais, je le vois.

Tu m'as abandonné lâchement, c'est digne d'un Gryffondor de fuir de chez lui sous prétexte que la famille à des principes "stupides" pour te reprendre ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit aurevoir ou adieu... J'avais quinze ans et tu me haïssais sans la moindre raison valable...

L'année d'aprés, je suis devenu mangemort comme les autres, j'ai fait des choses dont j'ai honte, Sirius, j'ai martyrisé et tué des gens à cause de leur sang pour cette phrase qu'on m'avait apprise depuis l'enfance, cette devise "Toujours Pur" et j'ai commencé à te comprendre, ce que je faisais me donnait la nausée, mais je ne pouvais plus arrêter, la marque dans mon bras gauche me brûlait quasiment tous les jours, je vomissais quasiment tous les jours.

Et, un jour, tu l'as découvert, je voulais te reparler, me réconcilier avec toi, je t'ai expliqué que moi, je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ta haine, mais c'était en juin, les manches de ma robe étaient légerement pliés pour que j'ai moins chaud, et tu as vu la tête du serpent, tu as explosé, tu m'as hurlé :  
"Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ma haine ? Et ça sur ton bras, c'est un autocollant ? T'as tué personne bien sûr ? J'ai des amis qui ont perdu leurs parents, leurs frères, leurs soeurs, leurs cousins, cousines, leurs oncles et leurs tantes par la faute de gens comme toi !  
Comment tu veux que je te pardonne d'être un Black si tu te comportes comme un Black ?  
Tu veux devenir comme Bellatrix ? Tu aimes torturer ? Tu n'es plus mon frère !" Et tu es parti en me laissant seul, en m'oubliant définitivement, tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé, plus jamais adressé la parole...

Sirius, pardonnes-moi... J'ai fait tous les mauvais choix... Mais moi, j'aimais ma famille, et je t'aime aussi, grand frère, pardonne moi, donne moi une dernière chance, même si je ne la mérite pas, je t'en supplie, je ferais tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant tes 11 ans, quand on était petits et que le sang n'avait pas tant d'importance, que le nom de famille n'avait pas autant d'importance. Quand tu m'aimais comme j'étais, ton petit frère et pas juste un Black avec des devises que tu détestes. Je me ferais renier si tu pouvais me pardonner...

Mais dans tes yeux, je l'ai vu, je pourrais tuer le seigneur des ténèbres que ça ne changerait strictement rien. Parce que j'ai tué, parce que j'ai torturé et que tu penses que ça me plaisait, mais c'est faux...

Sirius, une dernière fois, écoute-moi ! Juste une dernière fois...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner des conseils, des avis ou des critiques, ça permet de s'améliorer .


End file.
